wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shyix
Shyixes are one of the many horrid species of daemon. As is common with this kind, shyix typically live underground, and react violently when subjected to daylight. While accompanying the draygar and the venoliths as one of the most dangerous daemons, shyix have the unique aspect of being one of the smallest species of daemons. They still remain as one of the most dangerous, however, and generally inhabit the Combs of the Zalamoses. Physical Appearance The shyix has a gangly, vaguely ape-like form with a decayed look to it. Their skin seems to wrap around their bones, which is what contributes to the decayed, skeletal appearance their infamous for. It is believed by the way their skin is around the bones as such because they have no internal organs, so the skin is adhered to their skeletons instead. They have a large crest on their heads formed of horns and fins, both of which are sparsely placed on the arms, legs, and backs of the daemons. Their eyes are sunken into their heads, beadier than they may once have been but still quite large. They have no outer nose, only two slits directly between the eyes that quiver and flare when in use. Beneath these are the mouth, which is argued to be the most dangerous part of the shyix daemon. When its mouth is closed, it appears that the shyix is sucking on its bottom lip, the lower part of the mouth held inside its maw. When roaring and/or attacking however, it is revealed that its lower jaw is just much longer than the top, the length of which is twice that of the upper jaw. The bones of the lower jaw are like that of a snakes, having only the two side bones to maintain the shape of the mouth, with a stretchy ligament connecting the bones on the front. A point of reference for the mouth, Nichole Reynolds commented that the shyix daemon's mouth was inspired by the Hydra from Disney's Hercules, but made with anatomical rules applied to it. The feet of the shyix is digitrade, and peculiarly enough so are its foreclaws despite being an anthropoid. All of its claws have three digits each; the arms have spikes on the elbows, while the legs have spikes on the hocks. The shyix daemon can both walk on two legs and four, typically only performing the latter when climbing around in its lair(s). Behavior Write the second section of your page here. Diet Write the second part of the second section of your page here. Lifespan Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Weapons Claws and Maw Write the first part of the third section of your page here. Habitat Write the fourth section of your page here. Gallery In The Movies So far shyix daemons have not been encountered in the movies, or at least not being shown to be encountered. Their lair, the Combs of the Zalamoses, are mentioned by Maiara Dragonsbane however during her tirade in Destiny's Courage. Category:Daemon Category:Animals Category:Work In Progress Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Wind Mancer Category:Bipedal Category:Carnivore Category:Predators Category:Vertebrate